AirMaster vs Ranma
by goldenpinoy
Summary: Aikawa Maki renowned among the street fighters and dubbed the title Air Master. Ranma Saotome master of the Saotome school of Anything Go's Martial Arts, self proclaimed Master of the air....so what happens when ya put them in a fight?


I do not own Ranma ½ nor do I own Air Master, besides I got nuttin ya can get if ya sue so don't even trip hahaha. ANY WAYS! Ya I don't own either .

* * *

A young man walked down the streets of Tokyo, looking around quickly at the buildings and people that surrounded him. But it wasn't as if he was a country hick stunned by the sites of the city but rather he was caught up in a reminiscent daze, as if he was seeing something a lifetime ago. Even as he walked in his daze he expertly walked through the crowded sidewalks of Tokyo, a lithe grace his every movement. It seemed to come unconsciously, almost off handedly. But with his grace one could see the confidence in his walk. Men glared as he passed at the "prick" that just passed by. The women could stared wide eyed only to giggle loudly with their respective girlfriends at the MAN that just passed by……and continued to stare after he passed by just ummm a little lower. To all this the man was oblivious to the attention he was getting. A warm breeze brushed over his skin tousling his hair a bit, causing an absent minded brush at his hair but also bringing his attention to his surroundings. The first thing he took notice of was the dark red and purple the sky had taken. _The sun is already setting? I guess I've been too caught up in old memories _he smiled as he placed a hand over his heart. _I hope I really need to find a phone and call mom, but then there's always the park I could always…_his thoughts were quickly interrupted as something pricked his sensitive ki senses. Finally bringing his mind to full bear on something he was most familiar and ultimately more comfortable with he was able to quickly pinpoint where the presence was. _No not presence, seems there's 2 fighters close by. Man I really must have been lost in thought that I didn't' notice them till now. _As he walked, he used his ki sense, continually pinpointing where the fight was occurring. A bit of frustration on his face due to the fact that this was a skill rarely used by him. _What kind of fight has no explosions or large collateral damage! Wait did I jus pass it? _He looked around not seeing a fight, but the ki sources were definitely here, actually…they were coming from _that alley? _He walked cautiously into the alley, opening his senses once again, raising his guard to the fullest _Hehe you know what they say about dark alleys can't be too careful. _There was a large group of people gathered, but the way they were clustered together one wasn't able to see what they were looking at. The man wasn't able to wonder long as two fighters jumped up from the crowd triangle jumping off opposite walls only jump at one another exchanging blows.

One of the fighters most noticeably was wearing a mask that completely covered his head and face, only open in the eyes and the mouth. The fighter stood topless but wore loose sweats and what looked liked … _hey he wears the same black slippers I do….I wonder if he shops at the same place. Hmmmm seems to practice a martial arts school of wrestling. Did he just call himself Lucha Master? Kami-sama I hope he's not another kendo idiot. _The man then turned his attention to the other combatent. The other combatant was actually a she. She had blond hair about shoulder length. Muscled body but not overly large for her frame. She appeared like she was a tightened spring always ready to uncoil releasing all the stored kinetic energy within her muscles. She wore a two piece jump suit with a hood. As the man watched the two fighters exchange more and more blows midair he realized this was an aerial fight. His own ki pulsed at the thought, his body felt like it was filled with energy. He could barely push down his excitement. Heck he even played with the idea of trying to make it a free for all fight. Now all he had to do was challenge the winner…._yes today would be a good day_ he smiled.

A spectator at the front of the crowd jumped back in fear as the Lucha Master was quickly slammed in front of him via spinning pile driver. Unfortunately said spectator was drinking from his soda at the moment, obviously this caused him to throw his drink up into the air. His friends quickly moved out of the way partially because the fight had been brought to close for comfort and party because they didn't want to be soaked by their friends errant soda. This soda must have been especially carbonated for it flew over the crowd only to land onto a man truly caught up in his own thoughts. Actually he is a she now. The crowd looked back to find a wet red headed girl with rather large assets. 'Girl' and 'red hair' were two major facts. A whisper of air master fluttered through the crowd catching the blonde fighters attention. She too stared at the red head.

The red headed girl silently cursed her luck, but noticed she had the attention of one of the fighters. _Well I doesn't look like Lucha Master is getting up any time soon guess its my turn. _Slowly she laid down the large back pack on her back. The spectators took notice of this. The girl had carried it so naturally people hadn't noticed it till she put it down, it was as if she was simply carrying a purse (LMAO bad joke I know). With a smirk on her face she did a standing vault into the center of the crowd and next to the blonde. The blonde glared at her. "You are not Airmaster" She stated simply. The smirk never leaving her lips "I am Ranma Saotome, I am a MASTER of anything goes school of martial arts" then almost an after thought his smirk became a little more sinister "I do not need to master the air, it's my domain" the confidence radiating off of every word spoken from Ranma. But after his statement the blonde became furious at the arrogant statement. "I am Kai, and I will show you, you are nothing you Airmaster wannabe." at the last word she flip dashed forward twisting her body to kick both legs out at Ranma, performing her patented kangaroo kick. Ranma's smirk became a full blown smile as she step back slightly with the kick, just out of the kicks range. As the kick started to fall as gravity took effect, Ranma quickly jumped straight up, actually more like hopped straight up into a somersault, kicking both feet downwards into Kai's back slamming her to the ground. As soon as the full force had been transferred to Kai, Ranma had already been in action rebounding off the force he back flipped into the wall, jumping towards her into a front flip as he scrambles up and away to the side. But Ranma's right hand shoots out at the ground, and pushing off the ground he continues flipping towards her with little effort. Too surprised by the difficult act of diverting his inertia with one hand no less, Kai could do no more than brace herself for the blow that was sure to come. Ranma twisted his body kicking out once again with both feet performing Kai's Patented kangaroo kick…..with enough force to send her to the wall even with her braced in her guard. Running on pure adrenaline she pushed off the indention she had made in the wall jumping high into the hair smirking as she triangle jumped off the building _He can't possible keep up with me up here _Kai thought to herself as she looked down to see Ranma jump up straight at her. No triangle jump, rather he jumped straight up 30 ft. to meet her face to face and began to exchange blows with her. Every punch or kick thrown at him he would already be in her defenses countering her attack. Ranma saw an opening and punched Kai into the wall. Kai controlled her fall twisting her body, kicked out at the wall back at Ranma only to meet a foot into her face for her trouble. Once again Kai rebounded off the wall, she quickly reoriented herself staring down her opponent. She noticed Ranma reach the apex of his jump, and hold there impossible for a few seconds longer than he was supposed to. His face held a look of joy and comfort despite them both being stories above ground. Then something clicked, not once had Ranma touched the side of the buildings. Rather every attack he used was keeping him afloat. _He wasn't just bragging was he. He really is at home in the air…._But Kai could no longer think about this as she was already committed to attacking in her leap. Ranma twisted impossibly in mid air, changing the direction of his fall, but as Kai passed under him he landed 2 lightning fast punches that landed like sledge hammers into each of Kai's kidneys and a kick that sent Kai plummeting to the ground. Dazed and in pain from the kidney punches Kai could do nothing to slow her fall. Ranma flipped his body head first after his last kick quickly catching up with the falling Kai due to his lack of wind resistance. He quickly cradled Kai into his arms and pushed out his ki at the ground. The spectators had to cover their eyes as a whoosh of air suddenly erupted in the alley. But they quickly looked back to see Ranma seemingly pull up from a nose dive in a glide and land softly in a standing position holding onto Kai with a smirk on his lips. Ranma gently put Kai down. "I know I'm not Airmaster, I'm Ranma Saotome, nothing more nothing less, but I am THE best." Ranma said as he walked away, the crowd giving him wide birth. Picking up her pack with one hand Ranma slung it on her back with ease, when he felt Kai's ki flare a bit. _I guess she doesn't know when to give up, hehe just like a certain tomboy _he couldn't help but smile at this _sorry Akane I'm getting better at respecting women as fighters but I guess old habits die hard, ya won't mind if I just scare her off this time do ya? _Ranma stifled a chuckle. He slowly turned back to Kai who was pulling herself into a battle stance. He also noticed Lucha Master had gotten up and was slowly coming to the side of Kai. He felt Lucha Master giving off a bit of defensive Ki. "The fight is over…Kai was it? You fought well, you should be proud it was a GOOD fight. You have my respect as a fighter!" Ranma said with a smile, he also noticed that she seemed to calm down visibly _Hey this might actually work for once! _Ranma thought excitedly and then quickly "Don't worry about losing, I'm the best, just be proud you fought a good fight!" that's right quickly inserted his foot in his mouth. Kai quickly became enraged, quite visibly so due to the aura she started to put out. Lucha Master took a step back, eyeing his sister cautiously. _Ok talking her out of it didn't work, that only leaves action, good thing I'm better at that any ways _Ranma gave Kai a hard look, and held up his index finger. He slowly brought it to the wall next to him and tapped it lightly. Kai, Lucha Master were all confused by the odd actions of the Ranma. The confusion was quickly replaced by astonishment as the wall exploded. The entire crowd took a step back. As the dust cleared they clearly saw Ranma standing there, not having moved a step. The only signs that she had stood there throughout it all, was her clothes had a few holes from the shrapnel of the explosion and the jiggle of her chest as it came to rest. But Ranma stood there no injury as if the explosion had been water of her back. "The fight is over, be proud of yourself" Ranma said as she jumped and with a single triangle jump cleared the roof and was off into the night roof hopping.

The crowd stood there unable to say anything, not a word was said. Kai was speechless. Lucha Master could do nothing but smile, for another true fighter had entered the street fights. He had to hurry and prepare so he could fight her next! Kai sat there in thought _I have to talk to Airmaster… _She thought. And with that Kai began running errrr limped quickly as possible to Aikawa Maki's apartment.

Ranma was in awe. He couldn't believe he was in his own apartment, furnished to boot! Only 2 hours ago he had managed to find both hot water and a phone he could call his mom with. He expected his mom to come get him so he could stay with her, but she started to talk really fast. _Something about "It's more manly to have a bachelor pad of your own" _he barely pulled from constant onslaught of words coming from his mother. And the next thing he knows he has his own place with furniture and several pairs of his Chinese clothing and a few more that where more in style, Ranma obviously not even really paying attention to it. "I guess Mom really is well off, I guess I just didn't know HOW well off…" Ranma said to no one in particular. Taking a better look at his apartment, he noticed it was huge, _Heck I could do katas in the here! Well at least the basic ones. _he chuckled to himself remembering jus how MUCH space he needed for the advanced katas of the saotome anything goes. But he distinctly remember his mom saying arrangements were made to allow him to be able to practice the art on the roof of the building. His mom even had him enrolled in the local high school to finish his last year of high school. It happened so fast he didn't catch the name of the school but his mom had left him both directions and "ugh" a school uniform.

"Well new life, might as well try something new…..besides wouldn't want to stand out too much" Ranma said to himself as his rather flamboyant past came to mind. Sure the chaos was exciting at times, but it can really get on ones nerves after a prolonged periods. Ranma began a set of katas from anything goes to "cool" down his body before sleep…..his stomache also signaling that he would need to eat before he slept.

A red headed girl with the body most super models would die for, Aikawa Maki walked to school in a daze. The warnings from Kai still fresh in her mind. She should be cautious of a new fighter strong enough to defeat Kai. But rather she felt the familiar fire within her blood at the prospect of a new challenger. She would readily fight this unknown fighter right now if it wasn't for the pesky fact that she did not know where to find said fighter. So dazed was she, she did not notice the face that her friends had joined her in the trek to school even as short girl named Renge talked animatedly about what foods she shall eat at lunch. A tanned girl with short cropped hair, Yuu, talked to a tall girl with long blonde hair, Michuru, about what arcades they HAVE to hit after school. In fact Maki failed to even noticed a rather overly "blessed" brunette, Mina, latch onto her arm. They were all close friends, and as such they were all used to Maki's "morning dazes" . A young man spoke up, slightly clearing his throat to obviously draw their attention. "ohayo.." in a almost serene voice, causing the females to swoon…..well the females minus Maki, Mina, and Renge…..ok ok JUST Yuu and Michuru. "Shinnosuke-sama!" the duo yelled in their cutest voices possible while simultaneously latching onto his arm. The rest of the group greeted him (maki's being nothing more than a slight "un" tipping suspiciously towards a grunt) as they continued on their way.

As they neared the school they noticed a large group gathered in front of the school. A large group of boys in black school uniforms….waving flags, bearing the name "The League Of Black Suited Gentlemen Of Justice". A single man standing at the head of the group, quickly recognized by Renge as being Kin-chan. The wayward school travelers were surprised at such a site greeting them so early in the morning, well everyone except for Maki, she was still dazed in her own world.

Kin-chan stood proudly at the front of his men staring into the distance gazing at a battle he could taste, his eyes resting on the "air master" Maki. "Air Master you will taste your defeat by my hands, Kin, the esteemed leader of the League Of Black Suited Gentlemen!" Kin-chan exclaimed, "You shall feel the wrath of the gods as your undefeated title will crumble under the force of my fis…." Kin-chan found it very hard to talk with a foot currently residing in his face.

Ranma had been running late to school. This was not something out of the ordinary, and Ranma could feel his body relax into something "familiar". From his vantage point, running on top of fences has its perks, Ranma could see a large group of boys gathering at the front of the school, AND more importantly a single boy in the front obviously in the midst of a long winded speech. Ranma's body has been built from the ground up from the time he could walk. He has trained in more martial arts than most people are even aware of. So it is only obvious that his body moves on reaction on quick reflexes, main tenets of the anything goes school. So Ranma really couldn't be blamed for a reflex long engraved into his very being. His body tensed and blurred out of normal vision as he jumped at the boy in the front . Ranma landed with his right foot on the Boy's face. A quick rebound bounce was used to flip Ranma head first to the ground directly in front of the boy. Ranma Landed on his right hand letting his body fall almost naturally away from the boy but using the momentum to swing his legs parallel to the ground and up wards simultaneously pushing off the ground with his right hand landing a devastating double kick under the boy's chin. Said action launched said boy over the rather large gang, over the school fence, and onto the roof of the school. Needless to say the boy did not get up. "Damnit Kuno! I told ya to shut up!" Ranma yelled then as his mind FINALLY caught up to his body he realized the group of boys were not the regular students at Furinkan, the school was NOT Furinkan, and the boy he had currently kicked was NOT KUNO. "Shimatta! I'm sorry knee jerk reaction!" Ranma apologized scratching at the base of his pigtail while laughing nervously. _So much for not standing out, I really hope that guy is ok…._ Ranma's thoughts were quickly halted as he felt a strong presence.

Ranma quickly turned around to find himself staring at a tall lean redhead. She had long strong legs, a supple gymnast body, and about a c cup size breasts (hey you don't fight Happossai as many times as he has without learning SOMETHING perverted), but what caught him was her eyes. She not only had blue eyes like he did, but rather she had the same fire in them, the fire of battle.

Maki couldn't believe herself as she saw one of her toughest opponents taken out in 2 hits. Granted he was caught by surprise but still, those 2 hits were very impressive. She could feel her blood boil at the mere sight of this man standing before her. He had black hair pulled into a pigtail, he was wearing their school uniform, and he was really quite handsome, but this is not what caught her attention. His presence made her hair stand on end. Her legs tensing and shifting the weight more towards the balls of her feet in anticipation of launching herself into the air. He held no fighting stance but it felt as if they had both just entered a ring.

Neither of the fighters needed to say a word the signal to fight unsaid. Ranma launched himself into the air at Maki. Maki's friends were surprised to say the least, it's not often you see someone else jump as high as Maki. But the surprise was quickly replaced by smirks. Maki was not called the Air Master for nothing. "Hehe he doesn't know our Maki-chan, he may be strong but he's sealed his fate" Renge said solemnly as Yuu, Michuru, and Shinnoske nodded sagely. Mina looked as she was about to cry as she watched raptly at the fight unfolding in front of her.

Without a battle cry Maki launched herself at Ranma twisting around his outstretched kick finally kicking out at his face at the perfect moment to deliver a devastating kick to Ranma's face. Or would have been devastating had it connected. Ranma leaned his back showing quite a bit of flexibility narrowly avoiding the kick, he quickly grabbed the outstretched leg, flipped on top of it and launched himself higher into the air and his opponent towards the ground.

Ranma smirked _I'm a master of the Saotome Anthing Goes school of martial arts, you gotta be pretty stupid to challenge me in the air. _Despite Ranma's thoughts he couldn't help but smile and enjoy the fight. His smile widened as he saw his opponent flip her feet towards the ground right before impact and like a spring launched herself back at him. Normally Ranma would be yelling insults to throw off his opponent but Ranma hadn't had a true aerial opponent for so long he didn't want it to end.

Maki executed 2 quick kicks at the man facing her, which he blocked with his own kicks, oddly enough his kicks having enough force to send her to the ground again while he was sent back up into the air. Once again she launched herself off the ground right before impact this as she kicked and as he expectedly blocked it with his own, she quickly retracted her foot before they connected stunning Ranma with her speed enough for her to grab onto him, flip onto his leg and launch herself into the air as he had done so earlier to her.

Ranma was amazed by her adaptability, _Hehe she might even learn as quickly as me, not quite but then hey no one can be as great as Ranma Saotome. _Ranma kicked off the school wall in his decent at Maki once again throwing a strong side kick at Maki. Maki flowed around the kick in mid air, using a downward kick at Ranma in retaliation. Ranma ALSO twisted in mid air dodging said kick and responding with an upward kick, Maki barely dodging the kick. Both Ranma and Maki could not take their eyes off their opponents even as the slightly touched the ground. The instant their feet had touch the ground they had once again launched themselves into the air. Trading kick after kick. Both staying in the air much longer than gravity should allow, many of the onlookers were captivated at the fight.

Ranma doged another kick and countered with his own _Wow that kick she used was the kick I had used on her on the last exchange. She's really good to have picked it up so quickly, reminds me of ME! _he stated in his mind with finality unfortunately Ranma forgot a major rule in a fight, never lose concentration. Even a martial artist of his caliber can make a mistake. Ranma had not paid attention to his landing and landed in soft mud, apparently the school grounds sprinklers had overflowed this morning. And given Ranma's weight and momentum he sunk into the mud, this would take him a full second to pull himself out. Maki saw this as her moment, for she had assumed aerial techniques and kicks were all he had, the moment of incapacitation of his legs would be his undoing. Quickly spinning her body to add centrifugal force to her kick, she kicked out at Ranma at the last moment.

Ranma knowing he had no time to dodge or jump in this situation especially against an opponent as skilled and fast as this one. _Damn it, she's as fast as my female form _Ranma thought. Seeing her come at him spinning he knew that she would kick out at him. So Ranma assumed a horse stance, spreading one's legs about shoulder length apart and bending at one's knees to lower body's gravity. In this stance he was able to block the blow with his left forearm, the stance evenly distributing the impact throughout his body and allowing him to fire a straight punch at her unguarded abdomen.

Maki flew a few yards away from the blow sliding onto the ground, She slowly dragged herself up as she tried to catch her breath. _He can attack with his hands too! Just how strong is he? Every blow seems to be getting stronger and stronger. He is a true opponent that I can truly fly with. _Maki thought to herself as she assumed a fighting stance then quickly dashed at her opponent who was simply smirking at her. She couldn't help but smirk herself as she 3 forward flips before executing the kangaroo kick.

Ranma having seen this move before was prepared, and side stepped the blow and side kicked Maki. Maki surprised that move was so easily dodge, just barely pushed out with her hands barely dodging the kick. With her quickest speed she performed an air cut terminator on Ranma. The move consisted of crossing her legs so that her feet where on either side of Ranma's head and performing a scissor kick to his temples, sounds a bit complicated but the entire move lasts the span of one second. Most opponents would be knocked unconscious at this moment. For rattling the brain to that extent usually causes the brain to shut down for a short period of time, or black out. Ranma is not most opponents. In fact due to constant fights and repeated cranial trauma the move did nothing but stun him for a few seconds.

Quickly shaking off the cobwebs in his head Ranma couldn't help but smile. To him the move was rather simple yet unbelievably complicated due to the skill and timing it requires to execute it, but his brain had already analyzed the move and found it quite useful. Sprinting into a foreward flip Ranma couldn't help himself by trying out his new move, and performed the air cut terminator on Maki as she turned around and looked at him in surprise.

Maki had incredible will power and endurance, but taking her own air cut terminator was pushing the line. She could feel her body drop to the ground, her will power fighting to sustain consciousness. She could barely hear her friends all yelling at her to get up from the edge of her consciousness. Their cries added to her own will power, she slowly stood again to face her opponent. She could feel her own power well up inside of her, she wished this fight would never end. Her body felt light once again, as she launched herself at Ranma and they began exchanging blows. Counter after counter. Both absorbing the others techniques as quickly as they are used at one another. Ranma using his sheer martial arts skill and adaptability. Maki using the flows of the air and her raw talent. Both fighters seemed to be in a world all their own.

_ This girl is using her ki to keep herself afloat, almost like bursts of air. Hehehe good thing I've been practicing with Herb's technique of flying or I wouldn't have been able to keep up. I'll show her who the real air master really is. _But during this time Maki was able to catch ranma by wrapping her legs around his head bending down and locking his right leg. She began to spin her body along with the decent to the ground. So caught off guard Ranma was slammed into the ground, his head cracking a hole into the pavement, successfully accomplishing the air twist driver. Maki stood and began to walk to her friends, weary but enjoying the after glow of such a good battle when she heard something stir behind her. Quickly turning she saw what supposed to be a knocked out man, slowly get up while shaking his head, like it was the most normal thing to be doing. She couldn't help but be surprised. Except for a bit of blood running down his lip he was not worse for wear. Maki's body felt heavy already, she did not know how much longer she could fight, but she would fight. She smiled she would fight for as long as this fight could continue.

"SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE" a shout rang out interrupting the combatants. A large boy with a bandanna ran out …..well through a nearby store wall…and then through the crowds and quickly punched the boy "Saotome" causing an impact that could be both heard and felt by all present. Ranma rolled with the blow catching his footing quickly retaliating with Kachu tenshin Amaguriken, a high speed punching technique that allows the user to throw thousands of punches in the span of a few seconds. This staggered his opponent. "Damnit Ryoga calm down!" Ranma yelled at his friend/rival. "I may have forgiven you for what happened before but you're already cheating on Akane!" Ryoga bellowed his anger reaching new heights his aura blazed causing everyone to take a step back. Ranma quickly dodging Ryogas enraged blows, pulling off a Hiryu Shoten Ha quite easily. By leaving a trail of cold ki to mix with the opponents hot ki in a specific pattern (that of a spiral) and firing off a blast of cold ki in an uppurcut at the end of the patter (the center of the spiral) one is able to form a tornado from the opponents battle aura. A large tornado quickly picked up throwing Ryoga into the air. "Damnit Saotome I will not lose!" Ryga gathered all his anger and depressions and fired a Shi shi hokodan, a depression based ki blast. Since he was pretty depressed and angry, as usual, the blast was able to make it out of the tornado but was out of control and flew towards the stunned Maki and her friends. Ranma quickly jumped in front of the blast and gathering up all his confidence and power fired a moko takabisha, a confidence based ki blast that shot through the weakened shi shi hokodan, and into the tornado wich of course slammed into Tyoga sending him flying across the city.

No one said a word. As all the students, Maki and company, the League Of Black Suited Gentlemen (including Kin-chan who had woken up and was staring down from the roof) could do nothing but stare. Except for a very Tall man with gangly arms yelling "This is for Kin-chan" as he attacked Ranma. But something caught Ranma's attention……The school bell was ringing, and he would never hear the end of it fro his mom if he was late for his first day of class. "Yo thanks for the fight, it was really great!" Ranma yelled at Maki as he used the rushing man's face as a springboard and launched himself high about 60 ft into the air clearing the school fence and landing in a sprint to get to the school office.

Silence reigned throught the streets, a tumble weed tumbled through the school yard. Nothing was stirring not even a mouse...and most were late to class.

Authors notes!

Ok THAT took a little bit to write. Read review, if ya like it don't like it. Hey I'm not a professional writer nor am I making a living on my writing skills. OBVIOUSLY I wouldn't live very long on them hehehe. But I had the idea in my head and I HAD to write it so here it is. I don't know if I'll continue this story, it was really meant to be a oneshot. What do ya'll think?


End file.
